youpla boum
by mot de passe
Summary: que faire quand on est puceau borgne et qu'on a essayer avec les fille et les garcon et ke sa marche pas ? essayer un vampire


**Disclamer : les perso appartiennent à leur propriétaire, le village n'est pas à moi non plus etc etc ...  
Couple : Krory/Lavi ( il n'y à que eux deux qui me donne des idées )  
Resumer : que faire quand on est puceau et que ni les filles ni les garçons ne veulent régler le probleme... trouver un vampire**

* * *

Il était une fois dans un village très lointin ( oui c'est très pratique pour l'histoire) 1 très beau jeune homme mais qui tirait toujours la tronche car il avait 3 problemès

Son nom était LAVI ( c'est parent était drogués quand ils sont passés à l'état civil )

- il était roux ! pourquoi es ce un problème? mais parce que dans ce village les gens ètaient encore plus crétin qu'1 lapin et qu'ils continuaient de croirent que les roux sa pue!! ( bande de cafard !! )

- il était borgne ( oué sa aide pas )

- il était puceau ( moi aussi avent je tirait la gueule pour sa )

il avait essayé de draguer les filles : sa marchait pas. Les garçon : sa marchait pas non plus. Et une stupide loi inderdisait de toucher aux chèvres ou à tout autre animal à vrais dire.

c'est donc pourquoi il tirait toujours la tronche.

Mais un beau jour un étrange uluberlu débarqua dans la ville  
tout le monde étaient effrayés car s'était un vampire.

Mais cette nouvelle avait intrigué Lavi qui s'etait dit:

- un vampire! tient j'ai pas encore esséyé, les vampires peut-être que lui pourra régler mon promblème...

Une semaine après ( oui le tremps de passer chez l'estheticienne, pas de poils dans mon histoire!! ) Lavi débarqua devant la demeure du vampire ( qui s'appele Krory au faite) et sonna.Quqnd le vampire ouvrit :

- salut je m'appel Lavi. t'est vraiment un vampire?  
- oui je le suis mais ne t'inquiet pas je suis un genti vampire, je suis le cousin du vampire hemophile ( copyright le vampire hemophile appartient au donjon de naheulbeuck) tu connait?

- euh non. mais c'est pas grave je voulais savoir si tu avait un probleme contre les roux borgne et si sa te dit de coucher avec moi parce que je suis encore puceau et que ça commence à me faire chier ( reprend son souffle )

- euh... non aucun probleme mais euhhoumph...

Lavi lui sauta dessus ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à pleinne bouche puis lui enleva tout ses vetements ( oui ils sont sur le seuil de la porte mais personne ne va venir, ils sont tous cons : ils on peur des vampires)

tout en le trippotant de partout. Au bout d'un moment Krory dit:

- euh Lavi il faudrait que moi aussi je t'enleve tes vetements sinon sa va pas le faire  
- ah! oui pardon.

Après avoir quitté le seuil de la porte ( oui le carrelage c'est froid )et avoir mis à poil Lavi, les deux grands tout nus, en s'embrassant comme des malades atteignirent la chambre ( beaucoup plus agréable que le seuil j'avoue)

Krory balanca Lavi sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus:

- euh Krory ta du lubrifiant parce que je suis peut être puceau mais je me suis renseigné un peu...  
- t'inquiet je suis en vampire j'ai la technique.  
et Krory planta ses deux cannines dans le coup de lavi  
- les morsures de vampire sont aphrodisiaque et detend tout les muscles etc ...  
expliqua t'il tout en le pénétrant lentement  
- oh mon D I E U !  
- tu peut m'appeler Krory...( j'adore cette réplique)  
Krory retira ses canines, lécha la plaît et donna son premier coup de rein, puis un autre.  
- oh mon dieu  
- je te dit de m'appeler Kr...  
- TA GUEUL! et continu.

ne se faisant pas prier krory recommensa encore et encore ( c'est que le début d'accord d'accord...)

- plus vite

- plus vite merde !

- OH PUTIN !!  
- quoi déjà ? !  
- J'étais puceaux  
- ah oui c vrais...  
- 2eme round  
-moui 2 eme round

Et c'est ainsi que dans ce très lointin village le beau jeune homme qui tirait la tronche devint le beau jeune homme qui tirait avec un vampire et qui ne tirait plus la gueule.

toutes les filles étaient degoutées parce que quand il ne tirait pas la tronche; il était " trop. pas. mal"  
Et les mecs ... ba eux il s'en fouttent à vrais dire

Fin

* * *

oui j'ai fait la morte pendant treeeeeees longtemps mais c'est fini maintenant me voici de retour mwhahahaha

* * *


End file.
